Never Live Without You
by LostBlackRoses
Summary: When she walked into the room she looked so enraged. She looked as if she was ready to shoot him. He looked at her through his sad puppy eyes she normally couldn’t resist. But they weren't working this time she was past being upset, she was furious.


Never Live Without You: I don't think I could live a minute without you. Hermione had said. But now that she knows Draco has had an affair will she keep her promise? She finds him and they begin to argue, but soon find their words and memories drowned by the sound of gunshot.

Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership to the characters in my story, except the children, but they aren't a main role, so they don't count.

A/N: Hey, this is only my second posted fic. I hope you all like it, please read and review cause it really makes me feel better to see that people like what I write.

When she walked into the room she looked so enraged. She looked as if she was ready to shoot him. He looked at her through his sad puppy eyes she normally couldn't resist. But they weren't working this time; she was past the stage of being upset, she was furious. She had found out about his affair and he knew it. When he first met Eleanor Branstone he knew that he was going to shag her. He knew that such beauty couldn't be so close to him, yet remain untouched.

He just didn't think that it could have evolved into an actual liaison.

00000

"_Who is that new girl?" Draco asked his boss, Percy Weasley. _

"_I think her name is Eleanor, but I am not sure. Fancy her?" Percy looked at the girl with lust in his eyes. "She sure is a beauty, if I wasn't married to Penelope I might even try to have a go with her."_

"_Yeah, I mean if I didn't love Hermione so much, I just might try it also. How old is she?"_

"_I am pretty sure that she graduated last year, putting her at about 18 or 19. You're what, 22? You could get her if you wanted, I am sure of that. But I am also sure that Ron and Harry would kick your arse if you ever hurt Hermione." Percy got up out of his chair and left Draco's office._

_Draco walked over to his new colleague and introduced himself. He got to know her and learned that her name was Eleanor Branstone, she had been a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, and that she was a Veela's daughter. No wonder she is such a beauty, Draco thought. When he first invited her into his office for some tea she had been clad in a sleek, black dress suit. Only an hour later she was wearing nothing at all._

00000

"Why? That is all I want to know. WHY?" Hermione screamed through her tears. "Was I not good enough or am I just old news?

"No Hermione, it was nothing like that. I just, I don't know. When I met her, she had this power, she is a Veela. I couldn't help myself, it was her fault."

"Stop blaming other people and never taking the blame for yourself. It was your choice to sleep with her the first time, the second time, and all the other times you did it. I remember when you said that I was all you would ever need. Have you forgotten that we are married? Not only married Draco, we have a Wizard's Marriage. Do you know what that means? It means that I cannot divorce you, you insufferable pig."

"Hermione, we can work this out. I promise not to do anything like that again. I swear to you that we will work this out. I love you, and I always will."

"No Draco, we won't work this out. Can't you see that I don't want to be with you anymore? You are sick. You have a disease with no cure; it's called being a guy. I just don't understand how I never saw this coming. Why did I marry you? Why Draco, WHY?" Hermione dropped to her knees and reached into her purse. As she stood up she pulled out a gun. "Draco, I cant live like this anymore. I hate the secrets, the lies, I hate all of it." Hermione looked out the window as she cocked the gun and let the cool metal kiss her temple.

"Hermione don't do this. Think about the kids, they need you. I need you. I didn't mean to hurt you Hermione, I need you in my life. I could never live with out you. Please just put the gun down. Even if you cant forgive me, don't leave the kids. They didn't do anything to hurt you, they don't deserve being left. Please don't do it, please. Just think about the kids." Draco wiped his arm across his tear-filled eyes. "Please, just think of the kids."

Hermione looked at him and thought back to the times when they were the lovey dovey couple that was now forgotten. The couple that she longed to be again. The couple that she knew had died. Now they were only a couple of hate, lies, and cheating. A couple that would soon be gone. A couple that would be forgotten, just like the one they used to be.

00000

"_Draco, I will be out in a minute. The more you rush me, the harder it is for me to get ready," Hermione hollered out the bathroom door where Draco sat waiting on her bed. She was Head Girl and he was Head Boy, so they had gotten to spend more than enough time with each other. They didn't share a common room or anything, but they did have the same schedule and they sat together at every meal. They also had to do all the head duties together. _

_Last week Draco had asked Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him and she had gladly accepted. They both wanted to see where this new friendship could lead. After Draco's father passed away he admitted to the whole school that he had nothing against muggle-borns, and that it was all his father's doings. But he had told Hermione that he did truly hate Weasley's and Harry Potter, to which she just laughed and said 'doesn't everyone.'_

_Hermione finally walked out of the bathroom, looking more stunning than ever. Draco just stared at her in awe. She was wearing a red tank top and a golden orange skirt, she truly was a Gryffindor. Even though he was wearing Slytherin colors, they made the perfect couple._

_As they circled around Honeydukes Draco looked at Hermione with affection in his eyes. He knew that he liked her, but in some way he felt that it was more. He just wished that he knew what it was he truly felt. He assumed that it wasn't truly love, after all they had only been friends for a few months. There was no way it was love, no possible way. Was there? No, he decided, it wasn't love, it was just infatuation._

"_What book do you have with you Hermione?" Draco asked her, knowing that she had one in her purse._

"_What do you mean?" She asked him, trying to act as if she had no clue what he was talking about._

"_Don't try to hide it, I know that you always bring a book with you. No matter what you plan on doing, you always have something to read. Even during classes you have one with you, even though you know that you wouldn't dare read during class." _

"_Fine, I have a book that I used to read all the time, but haven't in a few years. It's really good; I think that yo½u should read it. You might like it, you never know. I mean-" _

"_Hermione, what book is it?" _

"_Oh yeah, the name. It's called the Dreamcatcher. You've seen the movie of it, in Muggle Studies" _

"_Hey, I remember that, it was really good. I might have to read it."_

"_Well, let's see I said I had read it a bunch of times. Do you really think I would read a story over and over if I didn't like it?"_

"_Ummm... Yes," Draco said to her jokingly._

"_Shut up Draco, or else I'll go back to Hogwarts!" Hermione looked at him daringly. _

"_No you wouldn't, I know you all to well." Draco took her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss._

_Hermione pulled back, "What was that for?"_

"_That was for being beautiful in every possible way." Draco leaned forward and kissed her again. After a good few minutes of snoging Hermione turned around and headed back to the candy store._

"_Where are you going?" Draco hollered to her._

"_You taste like gingerbread, so, now I¿ want some. Huneydukes is the best place to get it!" Hermione walked into the store, and didn't come out for almost twenty minutes._

"_What took you so long?" Draco looked at her precariously._

"_Oh, nothing. I just couldn't find the gingerbread sweets. But I did find these cute little talking gingerbread men, and I just had to buy them. Watch what happens when you bite into it." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a cookie that looked just like herself._

_As Hermione bit into the cookie it let out a yelp. "Ouch. What is your problem man, I have feelings too." Hermione set the cookie back down and began to crack up._

"_Wasn't that funny?" Hermione turned to Draco who wasn't laughing._

"_Umm yeah, if you like to put things that are totally defenseless through pain. I mean, it made it seem like you were actually hurting it. Plus, it's creepy that you were eating, well, yourself."_

_Hermione laughed at his comment as she reached back into her bag. "Here, I figured that you wouldn't want to eat yourself, so I bought you a Harry Potter cookie. They have them for every student. It's really cool, if I do say so myself."_

"_Wow, thanks Mia. I think that I could enjoy eating Potter. This might be fun."_

_The night turned out to be wonderfully eventful. After Honeydukes they went out to dinner, and then traveled back to Hogwarts. This evening bringing them closer than ever. _

"_Hey Draco, what did you think of today?" Hermione asked her escort as he brought her to her room._

"_Today? It was extraordinary Mia. I mean, it was incredible to be out with you, just having a fun time. Not worrying about school or duties. It was beyond comprehension what a fine time I had. I want to this again, and again, and again." Draco smiled at Hermione's now blushing face._

_All I wanted was a simple, 'It was fun Hermione, we should do it again.' You went way over what I expected. Now I have ±to give you that type of compliment. Draco looked at her in shock._

_Hermione, I didn't say that so you would say something nice to me. I said it cause I meant it. You're all that I need, all that I'll ever need. I don't want you to-" Draco was cut off by Hermione's lips crushing down on his._

_Draco, I don't think I could live a minute without you. Hermione looked deep into his stormy gray eyes, as she once again took his mouth in hers._

00000

Hermione looked down to Draco who had now fell to the floor on his knees. He begged her not to kill herself, he begged her to think of the kids. "I am not the one who is the self-absorbed pig, now am I? I did think of the kids. I already gave up the custody of them. Both boys will go live with my mother and father. They did a hell of a fine job raising me, so they are the only people I would trust to raise Gavin & Caleb."

Hermione thought about the boys, how she would miss them. Although, she wasn't sure if you could miss things once you were in the afterlife. All she knew was that she would feel horrible about leaving them, but she also knew that she had no other choice. They were young enough to not remember the few years they had lived with her. They would grow up thinking that Hermione's parents were theirs. She wouldn't exist in their memories; at least she hoped she wouldn't.

"Hermione, you can't do this. I need you in my life, don't leave me," Draco pleaded with her.

She would have none of it. "No, if you needed me, you wouldn't have cheated on me! You would have thought about the consequences. I wouldn't have done this if it had been a onetime thing Draco, but not now. Not when you have been doing this for years. Not when you buy her things. Not when other people know, and they look at me with pity. Not anymore, now I have to do this." Hermione had started crying, and her attempts to calm herself did nothing. "Fine, have it your way. If you can't live without me, you don't have to."

"What? You're not going to kill yourself? Thank Merlin! Just please, lets talk about this." Draco stood up and Hermione pushed him backwards onto the couch.

"No, I will still kill myself. I just figure the real way to handle this is a murder/suicide thing. Kind of messy and illegal, but hey, we'll be dead, so who cares." Hermione let out a laugh, that made Draco think she was beginning to lose it.

"Hermione, you're talking crazy. Please just relax, put the gun down and relax." Draco got out of the chair and put his hand over hers, trying to coax the gun out.

Hermione snatched her arm away from his, "I'm not crazy Draco. I'm just really upset with you. I said that I could never live a minute without you, remember? It was right after you said I was all you would ever need. I guess you lied that night, but I didn't. I couldn't live a minute without you. Not one minute. I don't know how I didn't see this coming, but I didn't. I never did like Divination. Well, it doesn't matter any ways. This will all be over soon."

"Hermione, haven't you ever heard someone say forgive and forget? Please just forgive me, this once." Draco pleaded.

"Yes, Draco, I have heard that, and it's good advice. I forgive you for what you did; now I just need to forget you. Unfortunately I cannot do that if your still in my life, so you have to go. But I also cant live without you, so I have to go too. Hey look at that, we are right back at my wonderful murder/suicide idea! Amazing how I can think, isn't it love?"

"Yeah, just amazing," Draco said with a slight hint of fear in his normally strong voice.

"Now, Draco my dear. I love you more than life itself, and I am sure that you love me just as much. But that's not the point, now is it? The point is that you cheated on me, and I _cannot_ forgive you for it. This is the end of our story, my dear Draco. All stories have beginning, middles, and ends." Hermione paused for a moments breath.

"Our beginning was wonderful. Falling in love with you was the best thing I ever did, and I will never regret it. Although, there isn't much time to regret things any more, now is there? Oh well!" Hermione looked at Draco with a laugh before continuing.

"The middle of our story, I would say, would be when we had the boys. Gavin & Caleb are the most precious things to me, and it hurts that I have to do this to them. But, I guess it is better this way. If we stay together, I will always hate you, and I don't want to put them through that. If I only killed you, well then I would end up in jail, and that would be worse for them. Yes, this is better, this way they grow up normal, although, my parents wont ever lie to them. If they ever asked about us, they would get answers. Nonetheless they will be happy." Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down, wiping her tears away.

"The end, well this is the tragic part of the story. Lovers who cant live with each other, but cant be together either. This is the part where we say we love each other, and then we each die. It's just another love story that didn't work out, although there is no proof that Cinderella was happy either. I mean-" Hermione's words were cut off by Draco's voice, which had been silent through her whole spiel.

"Who's Cinderella?" Draco asked as he looked at her from across the room. He had gotten off the floor and moved himself to the chair next to the fireplace. But even as far apart as they were Hermione could see the fear in his eyes.

"What, oh yeah, you wouldn't know. She is just a fairy tail princess, but her story ends right after prince charming comes along and sweeps her off her feet. There is no story about what happened a few years after, once 'Prince Charming' started sleeping with other women. No one ever writes those types of stories, so every girl grows up, wanting that in a relationship. What they don't know is that it's like Nirvana, nearly impossible to achieve, and the only way to achieve it is by working way to hard. It's not worth it, and no one ever writes a book about that. No one! Ever! But, I guess that women shouldn't be so gullible. It doesn't matter anymore, at least for me. Now, Draco, be good and make the story end right. Say you love me one last time." Hermione stood up one last time and pointed the gun at Draco's forehead.

"Hermione, please don't do this. I love you, really, I do. I love you. Only you, Hermione, please put it down." Draco dropped to his knees again as tears began running down his face.

"Draco, I love you too." Hermione pulled the trigger and Draco fell the rest of the way to the floor. "I just cant live a minute without you, I really wish you hadn't done this to us." Hermione walked over to Draco's dead body and she knelt down beside him as she placed a finale kiss on his cheek. She straightened herself up again as she put the gun to her temple. "I love you Draco Malfoy, I hope we meet in the next life." With that finale comment she collapsed onto her husbands dead body.

A/N: Please read and review to tell me if this sucked incredibly or not. I really like hearing what you think about my stuff.

Love to all,

Sami Jo


End file.
